


Kunci

by Crooocz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooocz/pseuds/Crooocz
Summary: Kunci apartemen Tsukishima hilang
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Kunci

"Yamaguchi, kau tau dimana kunci apartemenku?" tanya Tsukishima setelah ia merogoh kedua kantung celananya. Mereka berdua menghentikan jalan merka. Yamaguchi mengernyitkan dahi.

"bukannya Tsukki selalu menaruhnya di saku celana?".  
Benar, Tsukishima selalu meletakkan kuncinya di saku celananya. Dan tentu saja seorang Tsukishima Kei tidak mungkin kelupaan barang penting semacam kunci apartemen.

"kan baru saja kurogoh, tidak ada".  
"benar juga ya, Tsukki kan pakai gantungan kunci dinosaurus, seharusnya bisa diraba dari luar juga sih". 

Benar, meskipun terlihat mengerikan, seorang Tsukishima Kei juga memasang gantungan dinosaurus di kunci apartemennya, baik kunci utama maupun di kunci serepnya. Keduanya memiliki bentuk yang sama namun berbeda warna, hijau dan kuning. 

Gantungan tersebut hadiah dari Yamaguchi. Sebenarnya tidak cocok disebut hadiah, karena itu adalah bonus dari minuman dingin yang dibeli Yamaguchi dari minimarket. 

Sebenarnya Tsukishima bukan orang yang suka memakai gantungan kunci, hanya saja karena Yamaguchi bersikeras memasangnya. Kalau-kalau hilang katanya.

"hmm, kalau begitu coba cek saku jaket". Tsukishima mengangkat tangan, sudah dicek, nihil.  
"hmm, saku pantat?". Tsukishima memberikan pandangan kau-sudah-pikun-ya, nihil.  
"maaf maaf, harusnya terasa ya, kalau begitu coba bongkar tasmu" kata Yamaguchi seraya membuka tas yang digendong Tsukishima.

"bagaimana Yamaguchi?".

"tidak ada".

Tas juga nihil.

"Aah!, mungkin kuncimu tertinggal di pintu, aku juga sering seperti itu, hehe" kata Yamaguchi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pura-pura tak berdosa. Tsukishima menjewer telinganya "kebiasaan ceroboh".

"aduh, ampun Tsukki".

Mereka berjalan pulang sambil mengecek apakah kunci Tsukishima terjatuh di jalanan. Mereka menyusuri sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen kalau saja ada kunci perak atau gantungan dinosaurus hijau terlihat. Sayangnya tidak ada, begitu pula di lubang pintu apartemen Tsukishima.

"aduh, bagaimana ini Tsukki?, bagaimana kalau kuncimu diambil Maling?!!" Tadashi memekik panik. "jangan panik yamaguchi". Tsukishima menghela nafas, memaklumi kebiasaan cepat panik Yamaguchi yang tidak pernah hilang.

"bagaimana-bagaimana kalau-oh iya, tsukki kan punya kunci serep, ada dimana?" wajah Yamaguchi mencerah, bohlam imajiner di atas kepalanya menyala terang.

"sudah kuberikan ke pacarku"  
"kalau begitu hubungi pa-"

Tunggu.

Pacar.

TSUKISHIMA KEI PUNYA PACAR?!!!!.

SEJAK KAPAN?!!!!!.

BERANI-BERANINYA ADA BETINA YANG MELAYANGKAN JARI KE (CALON) TSUKISHIMA KEI(NYA).

Wajah Yamaguchi menggelap putus asa, bohlam imajinernya ikut pecah. 

Terlebih lagi Tsukishima tidak pernah memberitahukannya tentang hal ini?.  
Kaki Yamaguchi terasa lemas. Badannya serasa ingin merosot. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia merasa tidak dihargai.

Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa tsukishima memang populer. Banyak wanita di kampus yang diam-diam memotret tsukishima kei saat lewat. Benar, mereka sefanatik itu. Memang seharusnya ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini.  
Apalagi kepada sahabatnya sendiri?, seorang seperti tsukishima kei?. Mengharap apa Yamaguchi? Perasaannya dibalas? Mimpi. 

Ah, Yamaguchi butuh bir malam ini. 

Yamaguchi memukul bahu tsukishima "bilang dong kalau punya pacar".  
Suaranya barusan terdengar sedikit serak. Oh tidak, Yamaguchi ingin menangis. Air matanya mulai turun dari hidung, ia memalingkan wajahnya. 

"aduh, dingin ya" Yamaguchi berusaha menormalkan suaranya sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku.

Tunggu, ada benda asing didalam sakunya. Yamaguchi mengeluarkannya untuk melihat.

Kunci apartemen, gantungan dinosaurus, warna kuning.

Yamaguchi ingat gantungan kunci apartemennya bukan dinosaurus warna kuning.

Lalu punya siapa?.

"Dingin, Yamaguchi, cepat buka pintunya"

Otak Yamaguchi serasa berhenti bekerja. Tunggu.

"lama" tsukishima mengambil kunci dari tangan Yamaguchi lalu membuka pintu. "ayo masuk Yamaguchi".

Tunggu dulu.

"tsukki, bukannya kunci serepnya kau berikan kepada pacarmu?" 

"kan memang kuberikan kepada pacarku"

"tapi kenapa ada di saku jaketku?"

Tsukishima menyeringai, "dasar lemot". Ia masuk ke dalam apartemen meninggalkan Yamaguchi yang membatu diluar.

Yamaguchi mulai menghubungkan kronologi peristiwa tadi sore dan ucapan Tsukishima barusan.

"TSUKISHIMA KEI KAU BAJINGAN!".

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, terimakasih banyak sudah menyempatkan mau membaca. Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya di haikyuu. Mungkin karakter mereka berdua tidak seperti yang terlihat di manga/anime disini, namun dalam headcanon saya, saya merasa bahwa tsukki disini bisa lebih ekspresif dengan yamaguchi, begitu pula sebaliknya.
> 
> Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak telah menyempatkan membaca, saya cinta kalian ♡♡♡♡


End file.
